<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【LOGH】黄粱（2018年七二六纪念） by Jinglebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015047">【LOGH】黄粱（2018年七二六纪念）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear'>Jinglebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I chose not to provide warning.<br/>The title means all.</p><p>我不想写提示了。这篇文章从标题到成文我花了五年时间。把谁死了谁活了谁和谁的关系史什么都标清楚，毫无乐趣可言。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【LOGH】黄粱（2018年七二六纪念）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海边的沙滩是金色的。夕阳也是金色的。大片大片的，温暖而眩目。空气中弥散着海潮的气息，咸味的风吹拂着发丝。直视着夕阳的时候，眼中里一片金红，仿佛神明构筑天地时毫不吝惜地泼洒着赤与金。海浪轻柔地舔舐着沙滩，湿漉漉的沙地上，留下一串长长的脚印。海水漫上来，轻轻将沙滩上的脚印拂去，海潮轻柔地哼着一支小夜曲，拍着狭长的海岸，落山的太阳归巢的鸟，小孩子要早些回家睡觉呀——海在轻轻地说着。<br/>
那个小小的身影在很远很远的地方，向他招手。<br/>
“莱因哈特——”红色的发十分惹眼，仿佛是夕阳降至人间。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯！”坐在沙滩上的男孩子一跃而起。</p><p>“欢迎回来。哎呀，你们又去海边了吗？”金发的妇人打开门，两个小脑袋探了进来。<br/>
“下午好，缪杰尔夫人。”红发的孩子很有礼貌地站在玄关向女主人打招呼。另一个家伙可就没有这么客气了，他甩开鞋子，光着脚，一边欢呼着“我闻到了巴旦杏蛋糕的味道”一边往里头冲，没跑两步便被女主人拦腰截住。<br/>
“莱因哈特！和齐格先去盥洗室把身上的沙子清理干净！”缪杰尔夫人用力抱着莱因哈特转了一圈，把他又塞回了齐格身旁。金发少年抬起头，看见母亲翡翠色的眼睛在夕阳下闪着光。那一抹碧色美得摄人心魄。<br/>
莱因哈特愣了一下。<br/>
“快去！”缪杰尔夫人捏捏儿子的脸。<br/>
“好啦好啦。”来不及细思量，小少年应着母亲的话，拉起友人，冲进了屋子。<br/>
房屋的女主人无可奈何地替两个孩子把乱踢的鞋子摆放整齐，尔后又回到了厨房。<br/>
少年们的身上还带着海潮的味道。缪杰尔夫人坐在餐桌边看着他们被海浪打湿的裤脚和小腿上根本没有冲洗干净的沙粒，伸手一摸，红发的齐格飞后脑勺湿了一大片，金发的莱因哈特刘海黏在前额上，缪杰尔夫人的手指悄悄探向儿子的上衣口袋，湿漉漉的，她从里头摸出了两个贝壳和几块石子，顿觉好气又好笑。两个孩子并排坐在餐桌旁，大快朵颐地消灭了大半个巴旦杏蛋糕。在莱因哈特趁着母亲不注意将手伸向流理台上的海绵朗姆酒蛋糕时，早有准备的缪杰尔夫人捉住了这个蛋糕小偷，人赃并获。<br/>
“喝完这杯热巧克力，你们两个立刻去洗个澡。真是的，都已经是秋天了，还跑到海边去玩。”做母亲的忍不住唠叨起来：“把湿衣服脱下来，现在洗的话，齐格还能赶得上回家吃晚饭。”<br/>
莱因哈特恋恋不舍地望了一眼完好无损的海绵朗姆酒蛋糕，再看了一眼已经阵亡的巴旦杏蛋糕，最后伸手把吉尔菲艾斯脸颊上黏着的蛋糕屑取了下来。鉴于母亲手制蛋糕的大小，他对友人的胃是否装得下今天的晚饭表示怀疑。<br/>
浴室里很快就响起了水盆敲浴缸花洒像暴雨的声音。看来有两位光着屁股的勇士正在小小的浴室里打一场冷兵器时代的战役。<br/>
“莱因哈特！”缪杰尔夫人隔着一整个客厅叫道。<br/>
浴室里安静了下来。</p><p>期中考试结束了。小小的秋假近在眼前。离开学校后，莱因哈特提议赛跑，齐格飞系紧了鞋带跃跃欲试。书包里的文具哐啷啷地乱响，一排排房子在他们身旁后退，少年人卯足了劲地往前跑，他们就像一阵拂过原野的风，一不留神，撞上了站在路当中的大人。<br/>
“怎么了？发生了什么事吗？”齐格飞拉着莱因哈特的手，问着群聚于此的成年人。不远处的一户人家院门大开，一个穿着粉色连衣裙的女孩低着头，她的家人围在边上，泪水涟涟。<br/>
那些穿着考究制服的家伙让莱因哈特很不舒服。<br/>
“你们不知道吧？那家的小姑娘被皇帝看上了！”一个醉醺醺的男人指着不远处的房子，露出某种恶心的微笑。<br/>
“哎呀，那孩子叫什么来着？啧，我忘了。今年……哦，今年好像十五岁。这皇帝的口味还真了不得……”几个男人窃窃私语，满脸兴奋到扭曲的表情。<br/>
“被……被抢走了？！那不是很可怜吗？你们为什么还能笑得出来？！”莱因哈特觉得脑袋有点疼，他难以置信地望着这些围观的大人，他们，他们为什么还能笑得出来？那个面容模糊的女孩，从此离开了她的父母，被送到暗无天日的地方去了！她的人生，她的人生……<br/>
“那可不能这么说。皇帝的宠爱是多大的光荣啊，我要是有女儿我也把她送进宫去。可惜婆娘是个没用的玩意儿，这么多年连个崽都没给我下。”粗鄙的男人往地上啐了一口。<br/>
“住口！”莱因哈特大声嚷道。<br/>
“小孩子凑什么热闹，滚一边去！”大人们粗暴地将他们推开。<br/>
“……”莱因哈特的头更疼了。他看了一眼身旁的齐格飞，友人的脸上露出了某种名为无奈的表情。以十岁的孩子来说，不论是莱因哈特还是齐格飞，对于这个世界的认知，早就已经超出了成年人的想象。莱因哈特知道，争辩与怒骂都是徒劳的。大人们是不会倾听小孩子的话的。他们总觉得自己是一切的权威，光是站在一旁什么都不做，就有权力指点江山。莱因哈特虽然只有十岁，可他却很清楚这个街区，这个大区，这些人的生活轨迹。他们的人生就是在重复着失败与浑噩，日复一日，年复一年，如此而已。<br/>
“莱因哈特，你还好吗？”齐格飞搀扶着他的友人，慢慢地向家的方向走去。大人们被他们甩在脑后。<br/>
“我没事。”莱因哈特的后领已被冷汗浸透。他说不清楚为什么自己看到那个少女的背影时心尖一阵刺痛。<br/>
“真的没事？”齐格飞不放心地问道。<br/>
“没事。”莱因哈特努力地正了正身体。<br/>
“那回家吧。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
别人的故事，终究只能是别人的故事。莱因哈特的人生很充实，有吉尔菲艾斯，有母亲，这就足够了。<br/>
这就足够了……吧。</p><p>    入夜，金发少年推开窗子的时候，红发的友人已经在对面守候着了。<br/>
“真好听啊。”齐格飞趴在自己的卧室窗台上，听着缪杰尔家传来的琴声。夜风吹拂着他的发丝，初秋微凉的空气中，总有一丝不合时宜的甜丝丝的味道。齐格知道，香味是自家院子中那种名叫“墨兰”的兰花发出的，它正好绽放于这个时节。小小少年在植物学上的造诣归功于父亲的言传身教。可惜他似乎无意往这方面发展。对兰花的兴趣，也仅止于把它们认清罢了。<br/>
“妈妈在弹琴。”莱因哈特穿着睡衣，翻身上了窗台。莱因哈特其实也会弹琴，母亲是个兼职钢琴教师。在她发现以家庭主妇为职业无法继续让这个家维持下去之后，妇人再次拾起了结婚前的工作。父亲……父亲是什么？莱因哈特并不想知道。莱因哈特六岁学琴，到现在已经弹完了无数练习曲，他的钢琴老师兼母亲认为他的琴技确实无可挑剔。可就是总让人觉得少了些什么。就像精密的人工智能在按照设定好的程序弹奏钢琴曲。<br/>
大概，莱因哈特对于音乐并没有什么热爱。缪杰尔夫人在认知到这一点后，也便放弃了将儿子培养成钢琴家的幻想。<br/>
小孩子总是不会按照父母设想的那样长大。他们的人生属于他们自己。<br/>
齐格飞也翻出了窗台。他坐在窗框上，双脚悬空，伸开手臂保持平衡，仿佛打算飞出这扇窗。<br/>
小时候的童话故事里总有很多在繁星之夜里通过窗户和烟囱进出房子的精灵，他们划过夜空，像星辰一样熠熠。莱因哈特望着友人，有些怔忡。<br/>
他总觉得，眼前的这个场景，自己似乎多年之前便已经历。<br/>
人类常常会在生活中有这样的体验——“此情此景是如此地熟悉，仿佛它早已发生过一般”——莱因哈特曾经在《科学大百科》上看到过这种名为“即视感”的现象，这是人类的潜意识在对日常生活发起挑战。这不是什么灵异现象，也不是什么预言家的天赋异禀，而是知觉系统和记忆系统在联想力的作用下疾驰于人类的大脑中。<br/>
也是。我才搬到这里来没多久，怎么会在很久之前就认识吉尔菲艾斯呢？莱因哈特放下了心中的疑惑。<br/>
“莱因哈特，长大之后你想做什么？”齐格飞这样问道。他托着腮，歪着头，瞳孔中倒映着繁星。<br/>
“我？”莱因哈特用手支着脸颊，皱着眉头想了很久：“我还没想好。那你呢？”<br/>
“我也没有想好。”齐格飞回答：“不过，爸爸妈妈说我挺适合去当老师的，我觉得他们说得有道理。”<br/>
“老师啊，也挺好的。”莱因哈特撅着嘴，似乎是在遗憾自己没有什么可以用来与友人分享的理想，为了掩饰这种奇怪的自卑，他揶揄道：“反正你现在不是也在帮同学补习功课吗？我记得上周你连续缺席了三次飞球部的社团活动，就为了帮卡尔·布佛贺兹补习圆锥体——”<br/>
“喂喂！”齐格飞打断了他的话：“那是老师指派的任务，再说了，布佛贺兹的自然科学课不是由你补的吗？”<br/>
“他这样真的能上大学吗？”莱因哈特摇着头。<br/>
“卡尔只是偏科而已。他的语文一直都很好，以后说不定会成为语言学专家或者大文豪呢！”齐格飞替布佛贺兹说起了好话。<br/>
“那我们就尽力帮助他成为大文豪吧！”莱因哈特祝福着自己的同班同学。<br/>
“在这之前，下周的测验一定要帮他及格。”<br/>
“放心吧，吉尔菲艾斯老师！”莱因哈特回答道。<br/>
“我也不一定会当老师……你想想我们的班主任，才三十岁就已经秃顶了。”可见教育家都是要绝顶聪明的呀。<br/>
“不想做小学老师的话，那就去做中学老师吧！”莱因哈特回应：“这样就能等到四十岁之后再脱发了！”不愧是友人，立刻把握住了齐格飞话中的关键。<br/>
“那不还是老师吗？还有，三十岁谢顶和四十岁脱发有区别吗？我就不能不与脱发发生联系吗？”齐格飞抗议道。<br/>
莱因哈特小声咕哝着：“天天担心你脱发的可是吉尔菲艾斯太太……”那可真是摆在桌面上的担忧，尤其在老吉尔菲艾斯先生的发际线一年后退一厘米的情况下，吉尔菲艾斯太太的焦虑愈发地明显了。<br/>
“不做中学老师的话，去大学当教授也不错。”莱因哈特似乎是想在一夜之间为齐格飞找到正确的进路选项。<br/>
“有道理。”齐格飞终于赞同了金发友人的设想：“那你呢？”莱因哈特也应该有个梦想吧？<br/>
“我的话……”莱因哈特喃喃着，有一道光在脑海中一闪而过。它倏尔即逝，莱因哈特眼疾手快地抓住了它。<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我的话……我想成为银河的英雄。”十岁的孩子童言无忌。<br/>
“有道理。”红发的孩子沉思片刻，竟然赞同了友人的理想：“如果是你的话，一定可以成为全人类的英雄的。”<br/>
“我只是说说而已。你对我这么有信心？”莱因哈特反而觉得不好意思了。他忸怩着，用手指戳着窗棂。<br/>
“如果莱因哈特做不到的话，又有谁能做到呢？”吉尔菲艾斯微笑。那笑容看在莱因哈特眼中，能让一切光辉灿烂的比喻黯然失色。<br/>
“你说得对。那就成为银河的英雄吧。”</p><p>幼时的戏言，归根结底，也就只是戏言而已。<br/>
十五岁的莱因哈特打包好了行囊。母亲站在家门口，泪眼婆娑：“去了士官学校要好好吃饭啊。”<br/>
“放心吧，妈妈。”莱因哈特亲吻着母亲的面颊。金发的妇人紧紧地搂着她珍爱的孩子，就像害怕他会消失一般。<br/>
“我走了，妈妈。”齐格飞提起了行囊。<br/>
“你们都要好好的。”母亲们将孩子送到了街区出口，目送他们上了军用卡车，消失在地平线的尽头。<br/>
说要成为老师的齐格飞最终还是选择了士官学校。<br/>
说要成为银河英雄的莱因哈特没有选择地去了士官学校。<br/>
今年开始推行的强制兵役让绝大多数已经上了大学的男孩不得不被召入行伍。吉尔菲艾斯在看到师范类学校招生要求是“服过兵役”后，干脆利落地选择了从军。与其以志愿兵的身份上战场当炮灰，还不如早作打算系统地学习军事知识——至少士官学校毕业之后的生还率比强行征召入伍的生还率要高得多。然而，相较于有选择的齐格飞，莱因哈特最终走上这条路却是无可奈何。<br/>
那个墙角烂泥一样的父亲最终还是彻底报废了他的性命，然而他欠下的一屁股烂账让莱因哈特失去了深造的机会。他需要这份军饷维持生活。不过，既然要成为银河的英雄，那么从军功入手不也是一条捷径吗？那个鲁道夫……尽管莱因哈特唾弃着高登巴姆王朝的建立者，却也无法否认，那个鲁道夫所选择的道路，在那个时代和这个时代，都是正确的。<br/>
持续了一百五十余年的战争每一分每一秒都在吞噬大量的鲜活生命，最终，这样的命运无可规避。那便不再逃避。<br/>
“我们一起前行。”齐格飞对莱因哈特道。<br/>
“走吧。”</p><p>早一年入学便意味着早一年毕业。莱因哈特和齐格飞正式分配到驻地的时候，都只有十八岁。彼时正是凡佛利特星域会战期间，名为宇宙的绞肉机消耗了大量的血肉，尚有最后一年学业的士官生被提早送入了战场。<br/>
莱因哈特凝视着橘色与紫色交织的行星气团，面无表情。<br/>
他在等一份处分。<br/>
初出茅庐的准尉在凡佛利特4=2上待命。这颗小小的行星毫无生机，空气中充满了氮气，满地都是冰、硫黄酸化物和火山石（注1）。从临时基地唯一的大观察窗往外望，天地间充斥着不毛之地盛产的绝望。<br/>
轨道上待机的是格林美尔斯豪简舰队，也就是莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔的所属舰队。听说那个老爷爷提督今年已经七十六岁。出入靠拐，看人靠猜，开会睡觉，打仗瞎掰。<br/>
“加上我的岁数他就可以直接去找奥丁大神报到了。”莱因哈特曾经发表过如此的评论。吉尔菲艾斯没法回答，只能苦笑着站在一旁。<br/>
上头的人对战事的考虑不是莱因哈特等初出茅庐之辈能够置喙的，他们眼下的工作是率领本舰队第四、第六工兵集团在凡佛利特4=2的北半球建立一个半永久性基地。届时临时基地的简易外壳也将更换为更加坚固的营地壁板。而莱因哈特此刻的工作就是将已经用燃烧弹炸出来的用于停泊战舰的人工湖覆盖上防止挥发的金属薄膜（注2），明明是战略科出身的士官却来干工兵的活也是无可奈何之事，要知道莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔和齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯在十八个小时之前殴打了一个负责此工作的工兵中尉。<br/>
理由很充分。<br/>
这个人消极怠工，导致他们所在的连队无法在预定时间内完成任务。缪杰尔准尉出于不想受罚的理由前去交涉，而对方却拒不答应他的请求。<br/>
这都是些掩饰太平的混账话。莱因哈特殴打那个工兵中尉的根本原因，是对方看他长得好看，试图侵犯他。<br/>
这和被鲁道夫宣布为罪恶的同性恋毫无关系。这只是单方面的基于地位和军衔的性勒索。下级贵族出身的莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔生得十分美丽。白皙的脸上没有一丝一毫的缺陷，即便是直男，让缪杰尔准尉盯上一眼都会哆嗦一阵，也不知道是害怕还是兴奋。莱因哈特不知道在自己之前还有谁遇到过这种事情，他只知道自己从来没有忍耐这种恶心事的能力。缪杰尔不仅是脸好看，身手也十分了得——这是那个工兵中尉没有料想到的事情。<br/>
因为工兵中尉缺席而停滞的人工湖覆膜工作在缪杰尔和吉尔菲艾斯的调度下终于在原定时间内完成了。工作做完就该整顿军纪了。然而，工兵中尉在四个小时前便已从禁闭室放了出来。<br/>
莱因哈特捏紧了拳头——如果军纪无法处罚这个王八蛋的话，他不介意帮那家伙一劳永逸地解决裆下专门惹祸的玩意儿。<br/>
“什么情况？”<br/>
“这不就是些小事嘛。缪杰尔准尉，何必认真呢？”<br/>
“都是男人，就算有些什么，也不吃亏啊。”<br/>
“对对对，苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋。缪杰尔准尉你是不是有什么举动，让中尉误会了呢？”<br/>
一张张的嘴脸，令人作呕。<br/>
“莱因哈特。”陪同前来的齐格飞捏着他的肩膀，努力让他保持平静。这不是他们能够用拳头解决的事情。<br/>
这个军队，真是烂透了。<br/>
“事说小可小，说大可大。”有个人推门进来。室内讪笑的众人顿时噤声。<br/>
莱因哈特回头，正好撞见一双奇异的眸。左眼是大气圈最上层的蓝，右眼是永夜无尽的黑。放眼帝国再也找不出一双相类似的眼睛。这双眼睛的主人，正是本基地的临时主官奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔中校。<br/>
“既然军纪官不愿意审查风纪，那就审查中尉的渎职吧。”罗严塔尔中校“砰”地将军用电子记事簿抛在桌上。<br/>
“有过两次倒卖军用物资被抓现行的记录。考虑到当时我并未分配到这个部队，中尉不归我管辖，我就勉强相信前任连队长进行过处罚了。不过最近的几次记录可不怎么好看。军纪官快点给个结论，我好签发逮捕令。如果军纪官与他同流合污的话，”罗严塔尔顿了顿，那双眼睛，看久了让人心里发毛：“休怪我无情。”<br/>
不轻不重的一句话，让整个屋子一片静默。罗严塔尔中校是个邪物，谁都知道。<br/>
“谢谢长官。”离开那逼仄的小房间后，莱因哈特和齐格飞向罗严塔尔敬礼。<br/>
“不必客气。完成了工作的优秀下属被愚蠢的官僚机构欺侮，等同于我自己受到侮辱。”<br/>
凡佛利特战役的胜或者败，都无法改变他们的人生。不过，因为在地面遭遇战中的杰出表现，十八岁的莱因哈特和十八岁的齐格飞在这场战役的尾声时，升到了中尉。齐格飞更是了不得，他在突袭同盟基地的过程中，竟然能与敌军著名的“蔷薇骑士连”对抗而不落下风，也因此在军中博得了“格斗英雄”的美名。以“擒贼先擒王”原则将同盟军凡佛利特基地主官雪列布雷杰中将一举擒获的莱因哈特则获得了自己人生中的第一枚勋章。<br/>
是金子，不管在何时何处，总是要发光的。</p><p>渐渐地，与莱因哈特和齐格飞同行的人多了起来。<br/>
“这不行。”紫色双眸的提督看着拿来的酒，摇头。他指着菜单上的另一款道：“换这个。”<br/>
“会不会太刺激了？缪杰尔和吉尔菲艾斯成年之后应该没喝过几次酒啊！”留着胡子的提督忧心忡忡地看着。<br/>
“就是因为没喝过，所以才要一次性体验嘛……”水蓝色眼睛的提督站起来，跟着侍从生去拿酒。看样子是不打算放过“未经酒精考验”的某两人 。<br/>
“喂喂！饶了我们吧！”莱因哈特盯着法伦海特拎回来的酒，不由得一哆嗦。这些前辈看起来今天是不打算放过他们了。<br/>
“我错过了什么吗？”罗严塔尔刚刚抵达，他脱掉外套坐了下来。今年的三月特别的冷，仿佛先皇佛瑞德李希四世一死，这奥丁就进入了冰川期。<br/>
“冰川期？没那回事。”鲁兹先干为敬，配酒的话题辛辣得如陈酿烧喉，“卿不见布朗胥百克派和立典拉德派打得一片火热嘛。”<br/>
“是真的挺热烈的。拉帮结派的心思都动到我们这些下级贵族出身的军官上了。”法伦海特往杯子里放冰块，闻听鲁兹之言，不由自主地接话道。<br/>
“以我个人的观点来看，立典拉德可比布朗胥百克要受欢迎得多——我是说在平民军官里。”鲁兹说。<br/>
“毕竟立典拉德的门第成见小些。他安插在军部的那些军官里，十有八九是下级贵族和平民出身。哎呀，布朗胥百克和立典亥姆这种被帝国豢养多年的高位，从上面往下看，自然是看不到底下的人的。”法伦海特年少时见过不少门阀，他对这些人的想法十分清楚。<br/>
“其实，他们也没多少区别。”莱因哈特端起了白兰地，盯着那琥珀色的酒液说了一句。<br/>
众人不语。<br/>
谁能说莱因哈特这话不是实情。皇帝佛瑞德李希四世完蛋之后，奥丁的政局风雨飘摇，立典拉德占据先机，率先将小皇帝艾尔威二世推上了皇座，然而布朗胥百克与立典亥姆虎视眈眈，说不准什么时候，那无父无母无依无凭的小皇帝就会被人拉下宝座，摔成齑粉。<br/>
鲁兹给吉尔菲艾斯倒酒，一边倒一边说：“我们这些小小的准将少将，也没多大用处吧。倒是罗严塔尔中将，大有可为大有可为啊。”<br/>
“让我去给他们卖命，那还是算了吧。”罗严塔尔转着杯子，一脸唾弃：“说起来，从今天开始，缪杰尔卿也是阁下了。”<br/>
“二十岁的准将啊。”鲁兹欣慰地感叹。仿佛想起了自己的从前。<br/>
“明明功勋一样，可吉尔菲艾斯却还是上校。”莱因哈特关注的从来不是自身。<br/>
舒坦梅兹苦笑:“这也是没有办法的事。平民军官和下级贵族军官之间，还是有那么一条被‘冯’隔出来的线的。”他和鲁兹比罗严塔尔年长些许，同样的上战场，同样的建立功勋，升秩速度却总是慢一步。至于法伦海特，那是个反复折腾自己的超级问题儿，要不是折腾，现在早就是上将了。说起来坐在这儿的好像都是各舰队问题儿中的翘楚，难怪帝国军内部将这个奇怪的小团体称作“边缘人俱乐部”。<br/>
“切。”莱因哈特嫌弃般地发出了一个单音。<br/>
“说到贵族出身的军官，最近倒是有个大贵族出身的家伙倒了大霉。”鲁兹说道。<br/>
“哦就是那个从伊谢尔伦逃回来的冯·奥贝斯坦？”罗严塔尔冷笑：“阵前逃逸的罪名可不小啊。”<br/>
“如果不是真的懦夫，就是假的蠢蛋。以我对他的了解，他是真的不愿意装蠢蛋。”法伦海特半真半假地道：“我还是准尉的时候，曾经和他分配在一个宿舍。”<br/>
“咦？竟有此事？”<br/>
“嗯，那个奥贝斯坦……不太像正常人类。”法伦海特给予昔日室友公正的评价。<br/>
“我有个朋友，在军法处工作。听了他的庭审，你们猜，他是怎么解释阵前逃跑这件事的？”<br/>
“嗯？”莱因哈特歪了歪头，似乎对这个话题很感兴趣。<br/>
“他说，”鲁兹咧开嘴，露出不怀好意的微笑：“跟着愚蠢的主官去送死，是在浪费自己的生命和帝国的资源。”培养一个军官不容易啊。<br/>
“哇……”舒坦梅兹瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
“我想为他起立鼓掌。”法伦海特闭上眼睛，晃了晃脑袋。果然，奥贝斯坦还是他认识的那个奥贝斯坦。<br/>
“这话能说得理直气壮……值得吾等浮一大白。”莱因哈特点头。<br/>
“干杯！”<br/>
“为奥贝斯坦？”<br/>
“为奥贝斯坦。”<br/>
真是奇怪，明明从未见过那个冯·奥贝斯坦，可听着同僚们的叙述，莱因哈特竟产生了一种怀念的感觉。<br/>
这是为什么呢？<br/>
他不明白。<br/>
“咳咳咳……”两个刚满二十岁的年轻人被酒呛得直咳嗽。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”座上其他人放声大笑。他们在笑什么呢？嘲笑那些腐败无能的大贵族，耻笑那些贪生怕死的懦夫，或者是苦笑着自己这前途未卜的人生。<br/>
又或者，皆而有之。</p><p>立典拉德派与布朗胥百克派的摩擦最终还是演变成了一场内乱。<br/>
法伦海特所属舰队归布朗胥百克派，他被裹挟着出奔秃鹰要塞。其余众人留在奥丁，成为了讨伐军的一员。<br/>
莱因哈特的旗舰仍然是这艘修修补补又一年的唐豪瑟，考虑到跟后勤补给扯皮之后他们给的修缮预算不低，金发的少将也就凑合着带过了战舰问题。开拔前往平叛之前，母亲寄来了家信，除了说些关心生活的话之外，母亲还提到了一个重要的事——<br/>
“莱因哈特，在打仗之余也别忘了找个女朋友呀。”母亲的影像眉头轻蹙，看上去是真的担心儿子的光棍生活。<br/>
“是该谈个恋爱了。”莱因哈特和齐格飞吃工作餐的时候讨论了这个话题，而红发的友人毫不犹豫地站在了缪杰尔夫人那一边。（注3）<br/>
“首先，”莱因哈特放下叉子，不慌不忙地擦了擦嘴：“我要能见到女性。”他装模作样地抬起头，环视食堂，放眼望去尽是黑皮糙老爷们儿。<br/>
“唐豪瑟上不是有随舰的护士吗？我之前见过几位，都……”吉尔菲艾斯出着歪主意。<br/>
莱因哈特比了一个打住的手势：“兔子不吃窝边草——这个道理是罗严塔尔卿教的。他从不碰自己舰队的人。”而且从不和人妻搞外遇。真是相当正直了。<br/>
“那你的选择就只有军务省的秘书和食堂的打饭大妈了——要不然去给贵族沙龙做个临时警备？”<br/>
“你要我去找那种脑子里塞满了稻草的奶油蛋糕吗？”<br/>
“那就在帝国图书馆门口蹲上一天，也许能找到一位脑袋里塞满你最喜欢的布丁和果酱的朗姆酒蛋糕。”<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯！”<br/>
然而，他们终究没有更多的机会讨论这个话题。<br/>
“莱因哈特！”吉尔菲艾斯掀开作战服的面具，在狭长幽深的要塞通路中大声地呼喊。缪杰尔的分舰队率先突入秃鹰要塞之后便和后方失去了联系，吉尔菲艾斯所属舰队紧随其后，却也始终找不到先头部队的踪迹。<br/>
“莱因哈特！”吉尔菲艾斯砍倒了一个敌人。秃鹰要塞的大集会堂近在咫尺。那扇门上满是鲜血，一路上倒伏的尸体让吉尔菲艾斯有了一种不祥的预感。<br/>
“别过来！”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯推开门的那一刹那，门内传来了他熟悉的声音。<br/>
然后，红色占据了他的视野。<br/>
安森巴哈的戒指型光束枪射穿了莱因哈特的肩胛骨。并没有什么疼痛感，莱因哈特心想。感觉不到疼痛。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯没事，真是太好了……太好了……<br/>
他慢慢地闭上眼睛。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯扑了上去，拧断了安森巴哈的手臂。</p><p>再次醒来时，眼前的景物已全然变换。<br/>
莱因哈特盯着绘着金色墙线的天花板发呆。这里不是医院，没有可怖的消毒水味，没有滴滴作响的仪器。<br/>
“你醒了！”床右侧的沙发上，有个人开口道。<br/>
莱因哈特转过头，一抹红宝石溶液般的色彩跃入眼帘。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯！”太好了，吉尔菲艾斯没事。莱因哈特笑了起来。他的笑容能抵得上一千万首赞美诗。<br/>
片刻之后，莱因哈特敛住笑容。<br/>
等等。为什么是“太好了，吉尔菲艾斯没事”？<br/>
莱因哈特摸着自己的颈部，没有绷带，没有伤口，什么都没有。<br/>
“怎么了，吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特望着吉尔菲艾斯那轻飘飘的笑容，有些疑惑：“我睡了多久？”<br/>
“并不是很久，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯的笑容看上去有些感伤，莱因哈特皱起了眉头。<br/>
“莱因哈特……大人？”他复述着这个词。奇怪的似曾相识感。<br/>
“陛下！”敲门进来的是罗严塔尔和鲁兹，他们看到莱因哈特从床上坐了起来，都十分惊诧。<br/>
“……陛下？”莱因哈特疑惑不解。陛下……是在叫谁？<br/>
罗严塔尔和鲁兹面面相觑。<br/>
“陛下……什么都不记得了吗？”罗严塔尔喃喃自语般地说着。<br/>
“我去叫御医！”鲁兹着急地行了个礼，跑了出去。<br/>
御医还没到，奥贝斯坦先到了。<br/>
“奥贝斯坦……卿？”莱因哈特不记得自己和这个义眼军人的交情好到他会来探望自己。<br/>
“陛下大概是真的不记得了。”<br/>
在吉尔菲艾斯和奥贝斯坦的叙述下，莱因哈特总算弄清了事情的真相。秃鹰要塞的命悬一线之后，莱因哈特最终还是痊愈回到了军中。立典拉德和布朗胥百克派两败俱伤，同盟见机入侵，短短半年，帝国领土沦丧泰半。莱因哈特等人不甘心成为败军之将，另立旗帜。而莱因哈特本人也以入继无嗣的罗严克拉姆家为契机，获得了大量的民生资源和财政支持。最终，饱受战争摧残，忍无可忍的帝国军爆发了底层军官的革命。莱因哈特带领着帝国军推翻了高登巴姆王朝。<br/>
罗严克拉姆王朝诞生了。<br/>
“我……是皇帝？”记忆还停留在秃鹰要塞的莱因哈特正在消化这个事实。<br/>
“前几日陛下遇袭，被刺客用毒针刺伤，神经受损。恐怕正是导致陛下记忆断片的真正原因。”奥贝斯坦有板有眼地分析着。<br/>
“那刺客呢？”<br/>
“自知难逃一死，自尽了。”奥贝斯坦回答。<br/>
“呵，军务尚书果然无懈可击。”莱因哈特冷冷地道。不过须臾，便愣住了。<br/>
等等，军务尚书？<br/>
“看起来陛下应该很快就能恢复了。”奥贝斯坦起身：“下官告辞。”能记得他是军务尚书，说明皇帝的记忆并不是完全丧失。那灰色的披风在门口一晃便消失了，莱因哈特盯着那个背影，总觉得心里空落落的。<br/>
好像，少了点什么。<br/>
“怎么了，吉尔菲艾斯？”在令人窒息的数分钟静默之后，莱因哈特看向从刚才开始就不发一语的吉尔菲艾斯，问道。<br/>
“没什么，要请大公妃殿下过来吗？”吉尔菲艾斯握着自己的手腕，他的力度是如此之大，生生在自己的手腕上勒出了红痕。红色的刘海遮住了眼睛，让人一时之间看不到他的表情。<br/>
“大公妃？”熟悉的词让莱因哈特的心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍。<br/>
“啊，格里华德大公妃。陛下的母亲……”吉尔菲艾斯这样解释着。<br/>
莱因哈特抓住了床单。<br/>
不对。<br/>
这不对。<br/>
格里华德大公妃，不是母亲。<br/>
母亲……<br/>
已经死了。<br/>
冰蓝的双眼盯着自己的右手手心。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“你永远不会骗我，对吗？”<br/>
“是的，莱因哈特大人。”<br/>
“那么，你告诉我，现在这个世界是真实存在的吗？”莱因哈特下床，走到挚友跟前，他按着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，大声道：“奥贝斯坦讲的故事也好，我们一起生活过的那些日子也罢，是真的吗？！”<br/>
“莱因哈特……大人？”<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特用尽全身力气，高声呼唤着挚友的名字。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯突然笑了。那是一种释然的微笑，仿佛将囚笼中的海燕放归天空，仿佛将深涧下的宝藏启入尘世。<br/>
莱因哈特放开了吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀。他与吉尔菲艾斯之间无需言语，他已知晓了一切。<br/>
“所以，这些都是幻觉。”莱因哈特下了结论。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯站了起来，他与莱因哈特相向而立：“我就知道，莱因哈特大人终究是会察觉到真相的。”毕竟，他所认识的那个莱因哈特，从来不会将自己放逐至逃避的深渊。<br/>
“妈妈在我三岁时就已经去世了，被佛瑞德李希抢走的是姐姐。”莱因哈特捏紧了拳头，可他没有停下，还在叙述着：“罗严塔尔，鲁兹，舒坦梅兹，法伦海特，还有奥贝斯坦，他们都……”他们都已经牺牲了。<br/>
“在秃鹰要塞离世的，是你，齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特冷静地叙述着，他的目光触及吉尔菲艾斯的目光，不由得柔和下来。金发的霸主自嘲般地笑了起来：“一个死去的人依然活着的世界啊……脆弱的我走入了幻觉的世界吗？”莱因哈特从未想过，自己竟然如此脆弱，竟然会虚构出一个死犹生的世界。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯摇头：“这并非你的脆弱，或者说，不应该用脆弱来形容它。”他的目光越过莱因哈特，望向窗外无尽的黑夜：“这是你的愿望。潜藏在你心底的，你明知其无法实现却始终珍藏的愿望。”<br/>
“是吗，是我的愿望啊。”莱因哈特低声附和着。<br/>
“然而，你终究还是醒了。”吉尔菲艾斯道。<br/>
因为莱因哈特是莱因哈特啊，吉尔菲艾斯明白，缅怀旧日耽于过去不适合他。悔恨也好，遗憾也罢，莱因哈特终究会带着这些继续前行。<br/>
他不会停下。<br/>
恒星，永远不会停摆。<br/>
“我还能回去吗？”莱因哈特努力扯开一抹微笑。他很清楚，离开这里意味着再次与吉尔菲艾斯永别。可是他是新银河帝国的皇帝，肩上担负着全人类，他从未逃避过自己的责任。即便此处有母亲温柔的摇篮曲，有挚友并肩而立，有来不及道谢的部下，但他……还是得回去。<br/>
“当然。”吉尔菲艾斯笑了，有些不舍，却也有些欣喜。<br/>
门缓缓地打开了，身着大元帅军礼服的皇帝站在那儿，仿若天神降临。<br/>
门外是一片白色的天地。在不远处，有一扇黑色的门，闪着光芒，发出金属的嗡鸣。<br/>
“陛下。”奥贝斯坦站在最前头，他侧过身，立于一旁。<br/>
“……虽然不知道奥贝斯坦卿为什么在这里。但朕觉得，卿不该在这里。”莱因哈特打量着奥贝斯坦，如果他没记错的话，这家伙应该在贝尔塞底待命才对，难不成冷彻而理性的军务尚书今天打算翘班吗？还是一翘入土的那种。这可不行，天下间哪有这么便宜的事情。<br/>
义眼尚书脸上没有半分表情。<br/>
“跟朕回去吧。”莱因哈特这样道。这不是命令，也不是请求，他只是在陈述一件事。一件稀松平常的事情。<br/>
“谨遵御命。”奥贝斯坦在僵持了数分钟后，低下了头。吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔对视一眼，微微笑了。把这家伙提早送来英灵殿的话，对他们来说还真是不小的精神负担。<br/>
“Mein Kaiser.”罗严塔尔让开了路。<br/>
“陛下。”鲁兹敬了军礼。<br/>
“陛下。”舒坦梅兹以手抚胸。<br/>
“陛下。”法伦海特露出笑容。<br/>
“陛下！！！”在这白色的天地间响起山一样的呼喊，莱因哈特远远地看见一些影子。他们大声地喊着“皇帝万岁”，他们穿着黑色的军装。<br/>
母亲在门等着他。金色的头发，与姐姐一模一样的翡翠色双眸。记忆中模糊的母亲第一次如此清晰。<br/>
“代我向安妮罗洁和希尔德问好。”母亲亲吻了他的面颊。莱因哈特瞥见母亲身后躲着一个瑟缩的男人。他知道那是谁，不过，这不重要。<br/>
“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯最后一个道别。<br/>
莱因哈特在门前回头。部下、战友、挚友齐聚于此，他们整齐列队，以生前之军容面对他们的主君。<br/>
“瓦尔哈拉再会。”莱因哈特脚跟一并，向他的部下、战友、挚友、亲人敬礼。<br/>
“不要着急过来。”母亲这样说着，笑意盈盈。<br/>
黑色的大门缓缓打开——<br/>
莱因哈特眼前的万物突然变得光怪诡谲，它们卷成一团，变成漩涡，最终又归于黑暗。</p><p>再次睁开眼，看见的是贝尔塞底的天花板。莱因哈特转头，病榻旁的沙发上，希尔德手里拿着奶瓶，睡着了。摇篮里的亚历克倒是没睡，伸着手在抓摇篮上的玩具。<br/>
一只手探向莱因哈特的额头。熟悉的温暖的手。看到莱因哈特醒来，安妮罗洁的眉头舒展开来，她努力地挤出一丝微笑。<br/>
“我做梦了，姐姐……”莱因哈特用沙哑的嗓音道。<br/>
“梦还没做够吗，莱因哈特。”安妮罗洁握住了莱因哈特的手。<br/>
“不，已经够了。甚至做了任何人都没有做过的美梦呢！”（注4）莱因哈特这样回答。梦里的人生，就是他的愿望。<br/>
“是吗……”安妮罗洁不知该说些什么，她只是握着弟弟的手，祈祷着。<br/>
“然而，梦终究只是梦。”像是让姐姐放心般，莱因哈特提起唇角微笑。<br/>
“陛下，您醒了？”奶瓶掉在地上的声音把希尔德惊醒了。她拾起奶瓶，辅一抬头，正对上莱因哈特的目光。<br/>
“嗯，醒了。”莱因哈特回答。<br/>
亚历克被哐啷的奶瓶落地声惊吓，哇哇地哭了起来。<br/>
活着真热闹啊。莱因哈特心想。他转头望向窗外，星星在夜空中闪烁，这是生者的世界才有的风景。</p><p>宇宙历801年，新帝国历003年七月二十六日。<br/>
皇帝莱因哈特一世一度因变异性剧症胶原病病危，接受了新疗法后逐渐康复。同时，在贝尔塞底被地球教炸伤昏迷的军务尚书奥贝斯坦，最终在送至费沙医科大学附属医院抢救后转危为安。</p><p>莱因哈特知道，他的生，是无数人的死换来的。所以，在拿到宇宙让所有人幸福之前，他没有理由停下脚步。</p><p>银河的历史，又翻过了一页。</p><p> </p><p>Ende</p><p> </p><p>注1：出自银英外传《千亿星辰，千亿光芒》第一章 凡佛利特星域会战<br/>
注2：出自外传《千亿星辰，千亿光芒》第二章 三种红色<br/>
注3：莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯讨论“谈恋爱”这个话题，化用自《千亿星辰，千亿光芒》第五章 初夏强风<br/>
注4：本段姐弟对话化用自银英第十卷第十章 梦的尽头，有修改。</p><p>对了，我看了一下外传千亿星辰，千亿光芒第五章。如果没有搞错的话，帝国可以喝酒的成年年龄是十八岁。（我之前为什么一直记着是二十岁，好多同人都用的是二十岁，还得改过来……绝望。）</p><p>写这篇文章只是为了我所认识的莱因哈特，莱因哈特永远都是莱因哈特，不管走哪一条世界线，谁活着又或是谁死了，谁是谁的谁又或者谁与谁如何。他的认知、处事，以及决断，都是他自己的。他永远是他自己。而不是别的什么人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>